Brains and Courage
by TwinkleRed
Summary: Aerith moves to a new school and gets feelings for the punk that is more then he seems. Sephiroth is up to something, Magic is in the air. Clorith, SoraKairi, LeonRinoa...
1. Meetings

I don't own anything. I'm a college student; I can barely afford Raman Noodles! I had to choose the rating because of a couple of Sexual jokes, some that my friends have said to one another. I was appalled when they said it to each other but it's not that bad using it with Fictional characters.

Aerith walked down the high school hallways. She was terrified! This new school was so much bigger then her last school which was located in a small rural community. This was a bigger city with a lot more people. She had no idea where her next class was. She griped her books tighter and walked over to a boy with long silver hair and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and she froze in place. He was handsome, but intimidating. "Um… can you please help me find room 35, Pre-calculus?" She gripped her books tighter, waiting for a response.

"Sure, follow me." He smiled at her with a gleam in his eye that made her uneasy and started shuffling through the crowd. The crowd seemed to part for him as he walked. She quickly followed him, glancing at the other students strange looks. The crowd started to slowly disappear and soon they were the only ones in the hall way. The bell rang and she jumped. Her eyes got big; she was going to be late for class! Could she afford to be late to a new class? How would that look!

"Excuse me, I was wondering how much farther?" she said to the boy in front of her.

He turned around and announced, "We're here." He opened the door and let Aerith in. She looked at the teacher in the front of the classroom and then to the class. Everyone was looking at her! She turned red with embarrassment and mumbled a thank you to the boy leaving the doorway. She smiled shyly at the teacher and walked up to him.

"I'm Aerith Gainsborough, I'm sorry for being late." She apologized.

"It's nice to have you in my class, don't bother about being late this time, it happens a lot to new students, please take and available seat." Her teacher responded gently and gestured toward the seats. Aerith quickly nodded and went to the back of the class room. She would have preferred to have the back corner but it was already taken, so she had to take the seat to the left of it. She set her huge pile of books on the corner of her desk and took out a note book.

Aerith felt someone tapping her on the shoulder. She turned to find a pretty brunette girl on her left. "Welcome to St. Materia, I'm Belle." She extended her hand in greeting, and Aerith took it and shook it.

"Thank you for welcoming me." She replied

"Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch yet?"

"No, I didn't even think about it!"

"Do you want to eat with my group and me?"

"I'd love to, thank you very much."

"No problem. Meet me in front of the Attendants office at noon."

"Alright, thanks!" Aerith turned around in her seat and started taking notes in class. She glanced over to her right and saw a punk-ish boy sitting beside her, in the seat she was originally going to sit in. He looked up at her, feeling her eyes on him, his face devoid of emotion. He was gorgeous. She smiled and introduced her self, "Hi, I'm Aerith, nice to meet you, what's your name?"

"Cloud" was all he said before turning to face the teacher again. Aeirth turned back to and realized they had gone over this chapter her last week of her last school she already knew this. She took the notes anyways teachers were different and this one might want different things. Toward the end of class she looked over to Cloud. He was sleeping. He was in a pose that would have looked like he was just taking notes and but she could see him from the side and she saw his eyes closed. The bell rung and everyone got up, Cloud stayed sleeping. Aerith glanced at the teacher and then reached over and gently shook his shoulder. He slowly raised his head up and looked at her. She smiled and pointed at the clock then got up and left He watched her exit the room, didn't she know who he was? No one gave him a helping hand, especially not someone like her. He rose from his seat and walked out the door.

"What boring classes I have! Isn't there anything more challenging?" Wailed Aeirth while walking up to Belle for lunch. Her classes were so easy her little brother could do them, and he was a freshman!

"I know it's easy, but some people aren't as… gifted as us." Belle replied meeting Aerith. "This way to the Cafeteria." Aerith followed her down the hallway and into the lunch room. While getting lunch Belle told Aerith about the people she was going to sit with, "there's Kairi she's a freshman very bright for being one and pretty mature for her age, then there's Jasmine, she's a transfer student from Arabia. Then theirs Aladdin, his Father owns an antique shop on Main Street. Aladdin and Jasmine are dating and she told me that she was planning on staying here longer then the semester she was scheduled. Then theirs Jane, she's so funny, she's from England. And she is so funny" they started walking to a back corner of the lunch room, "oh I guess we have a new arrival." Belle said while taking a seat next to Jane. "Kairi who's your friend?"

Kairi looked up and responded "Sora, he just moved here, he's in my English Class"

Belle looked at Aerith, "there you go, and this is Sora a new addition"

Aerith looked at the spiky haired brunet boy and replied, "I know, he's my little brother." She then sat down next to Belle.

"Now that you said it, I do see a little bit of family resemblance." Belle replied the rest of the table nodded in agreement. "It's cool that you two ended up sitting at the same table"

"Did you here about the new students? I heard they're major geeks!" Tidus whispered to his table. His whispering earned him a slap on the back of the head by his girlfriend Yuna.

"It's not nice to call people names, Stereotypes are wrong; they could be very nice people!" She proclaimed as she glared at him

"But look, their both sitting at the Nerd table!" Tidus returned, pointing at the table in the corner. The rest of the table turned and looked. Tifa the leader of the table and the star Soccer and Softball player tuned back around after looking.

"Belle and Jane are really friendly, you shouldn't make fun of people just because their smart." Tifa said smiling at the table.

"Nicely said Tifa" Rinoa exclaimed from beside Tifa. She looked at the table and noticed the group was kind of small. "Where are Hercules and Meg?"

"Probably making out in the Janitors office again." Tidus muttered under his breath causing the table to brake out in laughter. "Well… they've been caught I don't know how many times!"

"No one doubts your opinion, Tidus" Tifa remarked, "I think that is very likely."

"Yeah, Meg is like, a total Nympho!" piped Rikku brushing back a braid from her face.

"Well… I hope he doesn't give her too much protein during Lunch" Tidus joked making the table laugh again.

"Cloud, where were you?" asked a boy with long black hair. He wore red and black he had red eyes to match. Vincent was the biggest Goth in the High school and just happened to be Clouds best friend.

"I fell asleep during class" Cloud replied sitting in-between Leon and Riku.

"An other all nighter?" Asked Yuffie sitting across from Riku

"Yeah, and through out all my classes only one person woke me up."

"Who was it?" Leon asked from beside him.

"Some new girl."

"I heard about her! Yuffie added. "I hear she's super smart, and that she's very pretty. If she's smart theirs a big chance that she can be sitting with the geeky group." Immediately everyone turned and looked across the room. Aerith was there, sitting beside the Present runner for Valedictorian, Belle Miller. The group turned back around, "I told you so" piped Yuffie. "Hey Vincent, are you going to eat those Chicken Nuggets?"

"No, why"

"Can I have them?" Yuffie asked. Vincent pushed his tray over to Yuffie and she eagerly grabbed the nuggets and put them on her tray. "Thanks!"

"How can you eat that stuff, its disgusting!" Riku scoffed

"Does that mean you're not going to eat yours?"

"Take 'em"

"Alright!" Yuffie didn't even wait for Riku to push his tray over she reached across the table and snatched them off his tray. "So guys what are we doing tonight?"

"Detention" groaned Paine.

"What did you do?" Yuffie questioned

"Nothing"

"I know you did something!"

"Fine, I put bee bees in the schools heater"

"Won't that like, make noise?"

"Yeah, that's the point, annoy teachers"

"COOL!" Yuffie screamed making people turn and look at her.

Paine turned and looked back at them "If you have a problem don't sit so close!" then she went back to her conversation with the group.

Cloud glared at the doorway to his next class, Chemistry. He loathed this class; it's the only class he's having problems passing. By looking at him you wouldn't think he was a straight "A" student, but he was except with this class, which was putting a major kink in his Grade Point Average. Suddenly there was a feminine "eep" behind him and he felt himself being thrust forward from someone running into his back. Notebooks, pencils, pens, and texts books fell as the two people landed on the cold cement floor. Cloud turned to see who person was that ran into him. It was the new girl, Aerith. She had been in his Pre-calculus class.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it!" she exclaimed as she reached down picking up her note books and text books

"It's alright, If it gives me an excuse for being late to class, I'm glad" Cloud reassured as he also started picking up his note books and text books. His happened to stay in a nice pile for the most part. But the Aeriths had gone every where. He helped her pick up her stuff.

"Thank you, I really appreciate you helping me" Aerith smiled at him and he felt as if a friendship could be born. It was in her smile, it was so genuine. "We better get to class now, before we miss something."

"Yeah, Chemistry?" Cloud asked

"Yes, you too?" Cloud shook his head and they walked into the class room. Aerith grabbed the seat next to cloud and took out a floral print note book, ready to take notes. Someone beside her got her attention and she looked over.

"Hi, you're the new girl right? Aerith?"

Aerith shook her head and replied, "What's your name?"

"Oh how silly of me, I'm Rinoa. Have you liked school so far?"

"Yes, it's nice the people here are so much nicer then what I thought they'd be"

"Yeah, I'm glad that you're enjoying school so far. Be careful with this teacher Ms. Devil she's a little eccentric. Never mention dogs to her"

"Why?"

"No one knows for sure, theirs a Rumor that she use to be a famous fashion designer and then she tried to make fur coats out of dogs, and that didn't go over to well with her"

"Fur coats made out of dog? How terrible!" Aerith Professed

"Class, Class, Settle down, today I want you to Read chapters one through three in your text books and then get with the partner I assign you and answer all review questions. I want his done by Wednesday." Ms. Devil then passed out work sheets to complete also. "And here are your vocabulary words this week. There are 20 of them as usual." The class groaned as she started calling out names of pairs….

That's it for now this is my trial run, Review so I can figure out if I should right more or delete this story from my computer… Thanks for taking your time if you read this, it means a lot to me!


	2. Library

Wow, I'm glad that at least some of you gave it a chance! I took a long break from writing and then I got tired of there being not much Cloud and Aerith stuff.

A warning to you all… I do change the contents of chapters every once in a while, like edit, renew, correct grammar mistakes, so It's a work in progress….

**Husky-fan-1985** Thank you so much for being my first reviewer. I was about to scratch it. I keep going back and changing things, hoping to make it more appealing to the public. I'm sure your review triggered the rest. Thank you so much, I'm very grateful.

**Kittykatzx93** – I was hoping to do something different. With all the back to school things, and me just starting beauty school, I got really excited about school. And unlike High School, I love to go to school! I'm glad I could offer something a little different then the norm. Being voted most unique of 2005 for my senior best, being normal would almost be and insult! Thanks for reviewing.

**Toxo**: Belle and Jane are my favorite Disney Characters along with Meg. I wanted to put them in there because, well… Jane makes things interesting…and Belle is my all time favorite. I'm glad you liked it!

Chapter 2

The class groaned as she started calling out names of pairs, "Cloud Strife, Rinoa Heartilly. Aerith Gainsborough, Tifa Lockheart…."she went on through the names of the class. After she finished that she told them to start reading and when their done they can work on vocabulary, they would have to get with their partners outside of class.

3 chapters in Chemistry? Wasn't that a little excessive? She could understand 1 but 3? Aerith leaned over to Cloud, "does she always assign this much homework?"

"Yeah, I hate this class"

"I can see why, I just might hate it as well. Who's Tifa?"

"She's that girl sitting in the front row with the long black hair."

"Alright thanks" She smiled at him again, "you've been a great help" Cloud was interesting, he was so nice. She'd like to start a friendship with him. She looked at him some more, he was reading. 'He doesn't look like the type to read text books, I guess you can't judge a book by its cover' she thought to herself. There was a tap on her desk and she looked down to see that Rinoa just left a note there. Aerith looked at Rinoa and Rinoa mouthed, that it was from Tifa. Aerith picked up the note and opened it behind her chemistry book.

_Aerith, _

_I'm glad I get a chance to meet you; you've been the talk of the school! Now that were partners were going to need a place to meet, how about the library right after school? I don't have any practices to attend and if you wanna join any clubs I can make sure you get in. I'll wait for you outside the door after class, and you can tell me if the meeting place and time are good for you. _

_Tifa LockHeart_

_P.S. Only one more class left before the end of the day!_

Aerith looked up and saw Tifa looking at her. Aerith smiled and waved and Tifa did like wise. Aerith had a feeling that she was going to be a great partner. Aerith looked at the clock and started gathering her books; she wanted to make sure that Tifa wouldn't be left waiting. The bell rang and Aerith jumped up, she turned and smiled at Cloud and then sped out the door to the waiting Tifa. "It must be nice being in the front row" she said to Tifa.

"Well, its easy access to the door, but Ms. De'vil's breath is horrible, she's constantly smoking" Tifa adjusting her black skirt. "Anyways, is the meeting place alright with you?"

"Yeah, its fine, the library is down the street from here right?"

"Yeah, it's pretty big, but I'll be in the main study area. It's right where you walk in. where's your next class, maybe I can direct you to it."

"Thanks, my next class is home Ec. With Mrs. Charming." Aerith replied looking at her schedule taped onto her assignment book.

"Oh that's on the third floor. At the very end of the hall way, it's real easy to spot. Well, my next class is across the school so I'll be going now, I'll see you later, bye" Tifa waved to her and walked away.

Aerith tuned toward the towering steps. The crowd was thick and the steps looked way to narrow for that many people. She took a breath and dove into the crowd going with the flow up the steps.

Tifa had been right. The library was easy to find, it was hard to miss a huge mansion surrounded by gates amongst the tightly packed houses. Aerith walked into the library and let go of the pepper spray in her pocket. A girl had to insure her safety when in a big city. Not that St. Materia could be compared with huge cities such as New York New York or L.A. But it was big and held potential danger.

Aerith scanned the main entrance and noticed tall Arched Ceilings and pillars. It was beautiful. The ceiling and walls were staggered with burgundy and gold. She thought it was odd for a library to have darker colors she was used to her library back where she use to live; it was always stark white with pictures and coloring book pages taped up on the walls. A much different look then the classic mansion-turned-library. She looked around and spotted Tifa already sitting at a table. She smoothed out her pink dress and walked over to her. "Hi Tifa."

Tifa looked up from what looked like History and smiled, "You got here sooner then I thought you would" she perceived, clearing her books and papers away from the area next to her. Aerith sat down next to her and brought out her chemistry book.

"So the assignment is worksheets, vocabulary words and Reading chapters 1 through 3?" Aerith inquired, thinking back to what Ms. Dev'el said.

"Yeah, what Rinoa and I usually do on the worksheets is she'll do half and I'll do half and then we switch answers. The problems aren't that hard to find, they follow in order the book goes"

"Isn't that cheating?" Gasped Aerith.

"It's not necessarily cheating; we would have had to find the answers together anyways." Countered Tifa opening her folder and retrieving her worksheets. "Here you do these two, and I'll do these two, it'll save time that way"

"I guess you have a point. I told Sora I'd meet him here and we would walk home together."

"Sora?"

"My little brother"

"And he's the other one that just came today right? The freshman? Since your walking home together, I guess you live near by, huh?" Tifa said looking up excitedly.

"Yes, it's a couple of blocks from here on Oak street."

"That's great we don't live that far apart!"

Aerith smiled, "After my family and I settle in and get a little more organized, if you want, you can come and visit" she invited.

"I'd love to. Thanks for inviting me, however we should probably start the worksheets so I don't hold you up long." She turned to the papers in front of her and Aerith did also.

Cloud walked out to his motorcycle and threw his book bag on his back. 'damn chemistry' he thought to him self. It was the only book he carried with him. He didn't need to study anything else. He had just reached his motorcycle when a voice behind him interrupted him.

"Aren't you going to even try to be a partner?" Rinoa said walking up to Cloud and crossing her arms. "Or did you forget?"

"What did Cloud forget?" came a masculine voice behind Rinoa. Rinoa jumped and turned around to see who it was.

"Leon! Didn't your mother ever teach you not to sneak up on people?" Rinoa exclaimed.

"She did, I just didn't listen" he responded back to her flipping an arm around her shoulder. Rinoa smirked and slapped his arm away.

"I'm sorry Lionheart, but if you want me you're going to have to show a personality"

"Who said I wanted you?"

"That arm of yours that just snaked it's way around my shoulders"

"That? That was nothing, a friendly gesture."

"Yeah, I'm sure." Rinoa practically cooed as she smiled at him, then she winked and turned back to Cloud, "I'll meet you in the Cafeteria at 7:00 am and then we'll do our assignment. We could have had it done by now if you'd have waited for me after class"

Cloud held in a smirk, "I already have it done."

"How?" Rinoa declared

"Jane let me copy hers" he finally let his smirk go it was a borderline smile.

"Jane? You mean Jane Porter? How did you manage to get her papers?"

"She sits beside me in Study hall and I just asked her and she let me copy hers"

"Well… Jane's pretty smart; can I copy your papers?" Rinoa asked smiling; Leon chuckled a bit and Cloud took his back pack off. He handed the papers to her.

"I want them back before chemistry class tomorrow" he lectured as she took the papers from him.

"Thanks, I'll have them back to you as soon as possible!" Rinoa turned to walk away and then stopped and looked over her shoulder, "nice talking to you guys, Cloud, Squall."

"It's Leon!" Leon shouted back to her. She turned around completely and winked at him yet again. Then she continued on her way giving her walk an extra twist.

Cloud looked at Leon and saw he was completely hypnotized by her walking. "You're falling into her trap" Leon came out of his daze and looked at his friend.

"I am not. She's falling into my trap" he replied back

"Whatever" Cloud flipped his leg over his motorcycle and started it, "I'll see ya around" He flipped up his kick stand and speed off.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow! Bye Tifa!" Aerith waved as Tifa left the library. Sora had shown up with Kairi at his side. He had said he wanted to study some with Kairi so Aerith said she would wait. Exploring this place might be fun. Walking around the perimeter of the books, numerous doors were locked. She made a mental note to bring a lock pick with her next time. The pick had been given to her by her ex-boyfriend. He loved to get into mischief and many times had her tagging along. She stopped momentarily to think about him. He was a great guy, he was close to perfect. Every girls dream. He was funny, charismatic, and adventurous but he just didn't give her that feeling. She wanted to go weak in the knees when she was hugged, she wanted to feel a spark, and get butterflies in her stomach. Zack just didn't give her those feelings–

Something caught her eye, a flash of blue. Aerith turned her head fully in the direction and saw Belle. She was about to call out to her until Belle reached behind a picture frame and a click of a door unlocking was heard. Belle looked to one side and then the other, and then walked in. Aerith held her heart as she stood hidden behind the book shelf. She new it wasn't right to get into Belle's business. But she had curiosity to settle. She briefly thought back to Zack taking her on little mini adventures through the basement of their old school. Aerith shook her head and came out from behind the shelf. Curiosity getting the best of her she walked up to the door and turned the handle. Locked. 'Belle must have locked it again once she went through it.' Aerith thought to herself. She walked up to her picture and slowly slithered her hand behind it. There was a small switch there, Aerith flipped it and she heard the door unlock. She quickly went over to the door and went through it.

The end of Chapter 2. I was hoping to make it longer but this seemed like a good place to stop. I don't see any Action going on. Just chit chat. I fully intend to make the next one with action and a have Cloud and Aerith be with each other at some point… I didn't realize I that they weren't together at all in this but it does give you a chance to look at Aeriths old life. Until next time, my few fans…. If you review it'll renew me wanting to write!


	3. Others

**Calling Sephiroth lovers: I have a problem… I have a Romantic opposite almost every character in this story, but Sephiroth doesn't have one, so, any of you girls out there wanna be an Original Character in this story to play opposite of Sephiroth? **

**Kittykatzx93: Nice Going! You guessed it! I actually had chapter 3 done before I posted chapter 2. thanks for Reviewing!**

**Ghost in the Mirror: Thanks for the review. The reason I made this is because there are so few stories that involve Clortih! **

**HeartsOblivion: thanks! I like to ad a little different ness in the mix… And boy can I do different.**

Chapter 3

_She walked up to her picture and slowly slithered her hand behind it. There was a small switch there, Aerith flipped it and she heard the door unlock. She quickly went over to the door and went through it. _

Aerith stared at the hallway she entered into. Its design was similar to the libraries but everything was dark and creepy looking. There were cobwebs in corners and dust every where. She saw finger streaks on a nearby table and decided it must be Belle's because it looked freshly made. She slowly started walking down the hallway. The carpet absorbed any sound that her brown boots made and she slightly increased her pace. She looked at the doors as she walked by them. There were claw marks on them and the farther she went the more numerous they showed up. She held up her hand into the air and softly spoke out loud "Princess Guard" A long rod appeared in her hand and she held it in front of her defensively. 'I don't know what made those marks but I don't want to be caught by it' she thought to herself. She continued on her way down the hall and stopped at a large door at the end.

There was a roar from behind her and she spun around in a defensive stance. She wasn't much of a fighter. She was more of a healer. But she could at least hold her ground a little bit. She reached to her watch and pressed a tiny button on the side of it.

Sora sat in the library with Kairi when his watch started beeping. "Sora, why is your Alarm going off?" Sora looked at his watch and looked back up at her. He had to make an excuse.

"I'm late for something… I'll be back soon!" Sora stood up and walked briskly to the entrance. Flipped up his watches face and looked at the mini screen. Having a scientist father and a mother from an ancient race of magic users had it's advantages. There was a pink dot on it. 'she's close by' he started following the signal he was getting and almost ran into a wall… He clicked the button on the side of it and immediately he heard his sisters voice.

"Sora I'm still in the mansion. Go to the east corner, theirs a door there it should be unlocked I'm at the end of the hallway."

Sora ran to the east corner and found the door easy enough. He turned the knob and ran in. it didn't feel like it was a threat. Sora summoned his Key blade and started running down the hall.

Aerith stood with her back against the door. Her rod in front of her as the massive monster came near her. His brown fur ruffled as his hair stood on end like a cat and his blue eyes looked fiercely at her. A voice came from behind him. "Beast. Stop it!" Beast stopped, his hair returned to its original state and he straightened up on his hind legs.

"Belle?" Aerith stood alert looking beyond Beast. And Belle appeared from behind him.

"Aerith" Belle looked at her in surprise, "what are you doing here?"

"I saw you come here so I followed you. I didn't mean to be rude, I was just really curious" Aerith confessed

Belle straightened up and put her hand on Beast's forearm. "Beast, please go back to the room, she's a friend of mine. I'll take care of it"

"I trust you Belle. I'll do as you ask" his voice was ruff but Aerith could hear a second voice under it a smoother voice.

"Thank you, Beast" Bell replied and turned to watch him enter a nearby room. Then she turned around and walked to Aerith. "Beast is harmless, don't let his tough exterior fool you. Please, Don't tell anyone what you saw today."

"I won't, I promise. Because you see, I have a secret like you. I'm a magic user, a healer to be specific."

"I'm here! Where's the emergency!" Sora ran up to Aerith his Key blade in his hand. Belle looked at Sora and then back to Aerith.

"He won't tell either will he?" Belle asked worriedly.

"What's going on!" Sora asked doing one of his characteristic pouts.

"It's nothing, false alarm." Aerith said. "I'll meet you back in the library"

"But, you had me frantic thinking you were in trouble and now you say it's nothing, I was studying with Kairi and you made me leave her!"

Belle stepped in, "let us go back to the library and discuss this in a more suitable place" She ushered them toward the entrance door. She stopped at the door Beast went through and said something to him that neither Aerith nor Sora could hear and continued to lead them down the hallway. Shoving them quickly through the door she quickly shut it behind her self and walked to the closest table. She turned around and motioned them to sit down.

"Belle, what was that creature?" Aerith asked once they sat down.

"That was beast, he was put under a spell by a wizard. We're working on a way to cure him. He's been like this for 3 years now."

"We're" Sora asked curiously "Like theirs more of you?"

"You sat with us at lunch." Belle confessed. "Well… Kairi and I. The rest know but don't speak of it."

"So we found others like us?" Aerith asked excitedly.

"I wouldn't say "like" you" Belle responded quietly, "Kairi and I, our power is like of our hearts, we have empathy for people, and if we wish and have hope for what we believe in we can achieve it. How ever I'm sure there are more magic users in our school. They keep themselves hidden like we do."

"I've only meet one other person like us out side of our family, I mean someone with extra…abilities" Aerith explained. "I know I can feel it when they use their extra abilities, especially when they use magic."

"Yes, that's how Beast described it to me." Belle confirmed.

Aerith and Sora slowly navigated themselves through the city streets. Home wasn't that far way. And it had indeed been an interesting day. Aerith fiddled with the pepper spray in her pocket a little more. Sora was here and he was a warrior but she wouldn't want him to reveal he had special powers. That's the quickest way you can become an outcast. "Sora, do you like Kairi?" Aerith asked seemingly out of know where.

"Yeah, I do, she says that theirs a sweet hearts dance in February. I wouldn't mind taking her." Sora responded truthfully. A voice interrupted them from behind.

"Ah, the beautiful Kairi. Her beauty is only surpassed by the beautiful woman in pink beside you. Aerith"

Aerith and Sora jumped and spun around quickly. Aerith slid her thumb over the little notch on the bottle in her hand (pepper spray) making the spray hole become visible. Behind them was the boy who had shown her to her first class this morning. His dark aura was much stronger now then it was this morning. She could feel him emitting a low level of influence power and was careful not to fall into his grasp "Um… Thanks" Aerith quietly said and then added under her breath, "I think"

"Hey be careful that's my sister you're talking about!" Sora broke in his roll of protective brother kicking in.

"Hey, I didn't mean to insult you, I just wanted to complement you dazzling sister." He took a step closer and took Aeriths hand and kissed the top of it. "I've never formally introduced myself. I'm Sephiroth"

Aeriths manors kicked in from the finishing school her mother had sent her to. "Pleased to meet you Sephiroth. Seeing how you already know my name I don't feel a need to introduce myself."

"I was hoping to walk you home, Sweet Aerith" Sephiroth said giving his best smile. Sora watched as Sephiroth tried to make his sister swoon and felt his blood begin to boil. Aerith on the other hand was just trying to get her hand back which Sephiroth was still holding. She wanted to get away, away from his darkness. His skin on skin contact made it worse. His hand was gloved but his fingers weren't thanks to the fingers of the gloves being cut off. She managed to wiggle her hand out of his grip.

"That would be very nice of you, but really I think we'll be fine." She declined to his offer. "if you don't mind I really think we should be heading home now. I'll see you around Sephiroth." She smiled at him nervously and grabbed Sora by his back pack slowly backing away. "Good bye!" she said turning around completely and walking a medium peace away. 'Don't let him smell your fear' she thought to herself as if he were an animal.

Sephiroth watched her walk away. He had used his charm on her and she had easily rejected it. With his is persuasion powers any normal girl would have had mush for brains by now. 'She's strong' he thought to himself. 'Just the way I like them'

Clouds head snapped up as he stopped playing his guitar. He felt something, again. It was the third time today he had felt power being used. Not that it was uncommon. But it was new power well... two of them. The first time it had been a Gentle tug on his chest like a feeling of warmth it lasted only a second or two. The next was a couple moments after the first, it wasn't as warm and inviting as the first but it was close to it. The second one was stronger more reminiscent of a warrior. And then the third that just happened wasn't like the first two. It felt bad, almost evil, he'd felt this power ripple many times before, and knew who it was, Sephiroth. Sephiroth and he had crossed paths many times and none of them had been pleasant. 'it didn't last long, Sephiroths power who ever it was he was directing it to must have got away' he thought to himself.

BEEP…BEEP…BEEP …BEEP ...SLAM! Sora looked up at his alarm clock which was now across the room. "Oops" he mumbled as he rolled out of bed. He walked over to a pile of boxes and started digging through them. Pulling out random cloths and putting them on he went out to the kitchen; leaving his alarm clock laying on the floor. How ever in the room next to his the routine was very different.

Aerith woke before her alarm clock went off and had just finished making her bed. Walking over to her closet she debated what to wear. Her closet was colorful and full of pastels. Her favorite colors pink and red clearly dominated the half the closet. She finally decided on a like powder pink jean miniskirt, white T-shirt and pink long sleeved jean jacket. Turned to her shoe rack on the door and selected her pink and white wedge heeled boots. After dressing she turned to her vanity and quickly spun her hair up into its usual pony tail twist with bangs and spirals and finished off her hair with a pink ribbon. She put very little make up on. Inspected her self over once in her full length mirror on the back of her door and walked out and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Good morning Aerith" Her mother greeted her sitting a plate of waffles in front of her as she sat down. Aerith looked exactly like her mother. Same light brown hair and Emerald eyes. Sora looked a lot like her too. But he inherited their fathers eyes bright blue.

"Morning Mom, Dad" Aerith looked over to her little brother who was about 3 inches from having his face fall into his breakfast. "Sora" She finished. Sora jumped and looked at her with drowsy eyes.

"Morning Sis." His head slowly started to fall towards his plate of syrupy waffles. Aeirth watched in amusement waiting for his face to connect. She looked at her father. He was reading the morning paper and she could only see his black hair sticking up over the paper and his fingers holding it up.

"Dad, aren't you going to have breakfast?" She asked noting only a cup of coffee in front of him.

"I already did, princess"

"Oh, so what's new with work?" She asked him ignoring the nickname from her childhood. She took a bite of waffle and watched Sora out of the corner of her eye.

"Same old things" he responded reading his paper. Aerith decided to drop the conversation there. Obviously her dad wasn't in a chatty mood today. She turned her attention back to Sora. He was so close to his plate, he was getting closer by the second. Then it happened, his face hit his waffles directly and he jerked up, Syrup running down his face. Aerith started laughing. And her parents looked over to see Sora now fully awake and licking the syrup around his mouth.

"Oh Sora, go clean your self up, and put on some cloths that match! What will the neighbors thinking seeing my children wearing miss-matched cloths?" His mother chided. "And don't drip on my clean floors!" she yelled after him as he walked toward the bath room. Aerith giggled more at her brothers' antics. She reached to the middle of the table and grabbed and apple out of the fruit bowl. Knowing Sora was going to be hungry by the time they reached school. Sora walked back in clean and wearing new clothes. Black shorts, and a silver T-shirt. "That's much better, thank you Sora." His mother grinned.

"Sure Mom." Sora smiled and looked at Aerith. "you ready to go?" Aerith nodded her head and tossed him the apple. He caught it with ease but looked at her strange as she stood up and walked to the front door picking up her book bag from beside it.

"You haven't ate, I though you might need something to keep you going until lunch" she explained.

Aerith and Sora went their separate ways once they reached the school. She walked to her locker and opened it. And unloaded her books into her locker. "Hey, you're here early." Aerith turned around to see Rinoa standing behind her.

"Yeah, I hate to be late and I can always use some extra time to study before tests and such" Aerith responded back to her grabbing her first 3 periods books.

"You wanna walk around with me for a while?" Rinoa invited, "I have to drop some papers of to someone first, but after that I can show you what ever you missed yesterday"

"I'd like that, thanks Rinoa" Aerith responded walking next to her friend.

"How did yesterday go?" asked Rinoa

"It was pretty good except for the Chemistry homework. But then Tifa and I worked together on it so it wasn't that bad. Then this guy Sephiroth tried to hit on me. I don't really like the why he was acting though."

"Yeah you might wanna stay away from Sephiroth, he's a bad egg. And speaking of chemistry homework, that's what I'm doing now. I just copied Cloud Strife's homework, which he copied off of Jane Porter"

"Cloud? The Cloud that sits beside me in chemistry?"

"The one and the same, why? You have a crush on him?" Rinoa teased.

"I was just wondering. He sits beside my first period also. Pre Calculus" She blushed

"Yeah I'm sure" Rinoa teased once again. They approached Cloud who was standing with Vincent and Leon. "Hey, Cloud, here's the home work I borrowed, thanks a lot" she said to Cloud while handing him the papers.

"No problem" Cloud said as he shoved his papers into a black binder. "Hi Aerith" he said looking over at her.

"Hi Cloud" she smiled at him.

Rinoa watched the two interact and looked at Leon. She winked at him and turned Cloud Again. "Hey Cloud, Aerith was just telling me she forgot how to get to her first period class, think you could show her, I would but I have to go the opposite direction" Aerith looked at her surprised. What did she think she was doing?

"Sure" Cloud complied taking a step up to Aerith. Aerith turned her head to Cloud and smiled again. "Come on" he said to her as he took her elbow and directed her away from the group.

Rinoa smiled as she watched them walk away. "Aerith seemed a little surprised that she didn't remember where her class was." Vincent interrupted her plotting. Rinoa turned and looked at him.

"Oh come on, Can't you see how they like each other?" she quipped

"I don't think saying "Hi" is necessarily the greatest proof you have that two people like each other." Leon argued. As Vincent shook his head in agreement.

"All you need is women's intuition" Rinoa countered back. "Now if you excuse me, I have to meet up with Tifa and Rikku" she walked in between the two friends and ran her fingers across Leons' jaw, "I'll see you around" she whispered in his ear.

End of chapter 3. So… whatcha think? I know it didn't have Cloud and Aerith together until the end but hey, what's wrong with a little suspense? I did put some almost action scenes. And it's kinda like those Horror movies. What you don't see is what's usually the scariest. Ok, I'm making excuses...

Usually when they do those stereotype groups they don't have them leave and meet others in other groups. I'm trying to get across that no matter how you're labeled, you can still be a nice person. Anyways… Review Please:D


	4. Skip

**Toxo: I use to not like Tifa… mainly because she was competition for Aerith. But I know Tifa really is a nice person. And my friend Bubblecakes would skin me alive if I was mean to Tifa…personally I like my skin!**

**Heartsoblivion: Congratulations your going to be Sephiroths opposite. **

**Shadows and Sonics girl: thanks for the review, every one is important to me**

**Ghost in the Mirror: because you spoke out for Vincent so I put him in this one too and if you like the triangle of Sephiroth Aerith and Cloud just wait till you read this chapter.**

**BlackWing92: You're a perceptive one, that's what I try to do, leave stuff to the imagination. Because when they go through lengthy descriptions I get bored. I already know what the characters look like why do I need a recap? And I always forget what their wearing anyways…**

**BubbleCakes: My Dear friend, thanks for editing at least part of it… I mean… I know you don't want to and the only reason you reviewed is because I pestered you for like what? A month? Try making another fan fiction soon!**

**Haro – Haro: thanks for reviewing.**

Chapter 4

"_All you need is women's intuition" Rinoa countered back. "Now if you excuse me, I have to meet up with Tifa and Rikku" she walked in between the two friends and ran her fingers across Leons' jaw, "I'll see you around" she whispered in his ear. _

Aerith and Cloud weaved through the masses of people. "you know you don't have to hold my elbow like that, it isn't the 18th century."

"Sorry" he said as he removed his hand from her elbow and placed it in his pocket.

"Oh, I didn't mean to insult you or anything, it was just a little uncomfortably for me having my arm bent like that. If you want to escort me this is a much more comfortable way" she looped her arm through his. "See? I think it's more comfortable for both of us now" she smiled up at him and he smirked a little.

"Yeah" he said softly back to her.

Sephiroth followed them from a distance 'So that's why she wouldn't let me walk her home, she already had her eyes on that good for nothing poser.' He thought to himself. Anger flared in his eyes as he stalked after them. "Sephiroth, why are you after that girl? You could have a different one with bigger boobs much easier" his accomplice James Hook said to him.

"I don't want others, I want her. She has this… thing about her that's inspiring." Sephiroth proclaimed. "She'll be mine" Sephiroth had a plan and he new how to do it.

"Why not settle for a real woman Sephy?" a plump woman insisted as she walked up to them.

"Not now Enque." Sephiroth glared at her. She was notoriously good at card games, especially at the game of hearts, thus her nick name, The Queen of Hearts. And respelling her first name you could get Queen. Being as ugly as she was, she wasn't breaking many hearts, unless you consider James Hook. He had a thing for plump women.

"Tifa, you'll never guess who I'm trying to set up!" Rinoa giggled as she walked up to her group.

"Cloud and Aerith?" Tifa responded with a matter of fact voice.

"How did you know?" Rinoa sobered a bit.

"Vincent was there this morning and witnessed it and he told Yuffie who told Riku who told our Rikku who told me." Tifa listed as she counted the people on her fingers.

Rinoa turned to look at Rikku who was blushing beside her. "That news traveled faster then it took me to walk here."

"Well you know how it is, it's the latest news… seeing how it happened this morning." Rikku laughed and straighten her yellow tank top hidden underneath her tan Jacket. "Oh, look it's Hercules!" She pointed down the hall. They all turned to look at their long lost friend.

Tifa raised an eyebrow, 'that's funny Meg isn't with him. Usually their attached at the…" She didn't finish the rest

"Pelvis?" Rinoa broke in making it sound a little more politely correct. Rikku started laughing and looked back in time to see Hercules get pushed into a nearby janitor's closet with Meg jumping in behind him. Rikku gasped and looked wide eyed at the other two. Seconds later Meg and Hurcules emerged and quickly walked the other way. Then Paine and Brother come out of the same closet.

Rikku's jaw dropped and she started screeching, "OH MY GOD! THAT'S SO WRONG!"

"I was wondering where Paine was" Riku said walking up beside Rikku. He flipped a strand of silver hair from his eyes and watched the look of disgust cross over Rikku's face. "so, you know him?" He was enjoying this.

"he's...he's…he's… my ...Brother!" she wailed putting her hands over her face.

Riku grinned at her, "Who knew Paine had a thing for Janitors"

"That's enough Riku. That's clearly traumatizing for most of us" Tifa but in after watching them. "Matter of fact, I might be scared for life" Rinoa shook her head in agreement

Riku pulled on a blonde braid of the female Rikku. "Don't get so upset, it's not that bad" Come on, I'll get you a milk or something to wear the shock off.

Aerith and Cloud took their seats from yesterday. There was silence, and Aerith didn't like it. "You should have seen what Sora did today. He was at the table eating breakfast and he fell asleep and his face fell right into the waffles mother made! When Sora brought his head up his face was covered in syrup. It was very funny!" she broke out into giggles.

Cloud liked her giggles they had softness and joy to them. "Wish I could have been there" he chuckled.

"You can be tomorrow if you want" she said looking him in the eye.

"huh?" He was utterly confused now.

"you can pick me up for school tomorrow" she looked down at her books and added on, "if you want to that is."

Cloud smirked. "why don't we just hang out after school?"

Aeriths head snapped up. And a smile formed on her face. "I think that would be great! It would give me the chance to see the rest of the town."

"Good, give me your locker number and I'll meet you there in after school" Cloud said

"Oh sure." Aerith opened her note book in front of her and scribbled a number on a page, she yanked it out and handed it to him.

"Thanks"

"My pleasure" She turned to see Belle inter the room, "Good morning Belle"

Belle took her seat beside Aerith and pulled out her book, "You got here early today Aerith, So did you Cloud" she commented leaning back to see him. Cloud nodded his head and turned back to face the front. Aerith tilted her head to the side, he was so warm to her and yet when someone else walked in he turned to ice. She'd just have to break that little habit.

-----

Across the country Zack sat in his class. He missed Aerith. Yeah she had broken up with him. But she was still a nice friend, and if he had anything to do with it she'd be his girlfriend once again. She had told him where she was going and how to contact her but why bother just calling her when he could surprise her. Move there, he had nothing holding him here. He could find a job just as easily there as he could here. he doodled as he thought about her bright green eyes and how she was more then what he had expected. He had to see her again. And so he would.

-----

Belle and Aerith interred the lunch line behind Jane. Jane was wearing a letterman's Jacket that was way to big for her. "isn't it a little warm out to be wearing such a thick jacket?" Aerith asked.

"Oh, this? It's Tarzans. He just let me borrow it today. You know it was a bit nippy this morning." Jane responded her slight English ascent showing.

"Tarzan?" Aerith whispered back to Belle.

"He's Jane's boyfriend. He'll probably be around sometime. You'll know him when you see him, his description fits his name" Belle whispered back. Aerith shook her head and turned back to Jane.

"How long have you been going out?" Aerith questioned.

"Courting? Oh I'd say about three months" she said letting out a giggle her high cheek bones becoming flushed. "As soon as we met, you could say, he swept me off my feet".

"that sounds so romantic!" Aerith said

"Well… I wouldn't call it romantic because it really…was rather strange. But were in high school what's not strange" she emphasized not.

"well… the teachers seemed pretty normal"

"like Mrs. Charming who's scared of apples, or Ms. Dev'il who freaks out when she sees dogs?" Belle said from behind Aerith.

"why is she scared of apples?"

"I think she got sick once from an apple"

"I'm sure there is something that is normal in this town" Aerith responded rationally

"Define normal" Yuffie said getting behind Belle in the line, Vincent in tow.

Aerith thought for a moment tilting her head to the side and then responded, "I guess I'd have to say it's a typical pattern of events"

"I say theirs no such thing as normal, because people seem normal until you get to know them" Yuffie chirped.

"I think the girls got something" Belle said looking at Aerith.

"Of course I do." Yuffie announced. Vincent rolled his eyes and she glared at him. "At least I put my two cents into the conversation.

"How do you expect me to talk when you're blabbing all the time?" he claimed.

----

Aerith sat in-between Cloud and Rinoa. She turned to Rinoa, " I remembered were this class is" she commented to Rinoa, giving her a secretive smile.

"I bet you'd never find a better tour guide then the one you had this morning." She claimed

Aerith smiled and added in, "indeed". She looked over and saw Cloud look up at her and she gasped and dropped her pen. She quickly bent over the uncomfortable steel bar to pick it up, but with her petite body she missed it by inches. Cloud reached down and picked it up for her. "thanks" she blushed to him and he smirked at her.

"Cloud Strife, I just received a note for you to go to the office." Ms. Dev'il interjected. Cloud stood up and grabbed his books and left the room. Aerith looked at Rinoa who shrugged and turned to the front of the class. Aerith looked back at the door that Cloud just walked through.

"I hope it's nothing serious" she whispered to herself.

---------

"Mr. Strife, do you know why you're here?" Ansem the principal of the school said closing the door behind Cloud.

"Not a clue sir."

"So you don't know about these?" Ansem accused and threw down some papers. Cloud picked them up and looked at them… they were things that hung on lockers. And there were threats all over them.

"if you think I did this, your wrong, this isn't even my hand writing."

"You think I'm going to let you get away with this? You're Sephiroths only enemy you're the only one who could possible do things like this"

"Lots of people don't like Sephiroth, you just can't see that because he's your nephew"

"Family has nothing to do with this." Ansem shot back

"when you get proof that I did it can you discuss this again. if you ask me it looks like James hooks hand writing." Cloud coldly answered back

The intercom broke in "Sir? Theirs a girl here to see you."

"Can this wait?" Ansem moaned as he pressed the little button on his desk.

"She seems rather flustered sir."

"Very well, give me a minuet," he looked back up at Cloud sitting in the chair across from his desk, "You lucked out, but we're not through with this Strife, I'll be sending for you again, now get out of here"

Cloud stood and walked out the door, he passed a girl with shoulder length brown hair and hazel eyes. "Careful, he's being a real jerk." The girl looked at him and cocked her head to the side, then went in. Cloud walked out of the main office door and down the hall heading back to Chemistry class. 'Sephiroths left me alone until now, why is he targeting me?' he thought to himself as he walked back.

"PUPPYS! SPOTS! COATS! MUST HAVE PUPPYS! HAHAHAHAHA"

Cloud heard those words as he walked down the hall. He entered the class room and saw Ms. Devil flipping out. All the students were crouched down in their seats except one, Aerith was sitting straight up shoulders back and not moving like a statue. Cloud took his seat beside her and whispered over to her, "What happened?"

"Tifa said she had new puppies and the teacher flipped out." She said slightly leaning over never taking her eyes off the teacher.

"I'd heard rumors about that" Cloud whispered. He reached his hand in his pocket and fiddled with the paper Aerith gave to him earlier. "I'm pretty sure if we leave now she wont notice."

"huh" she said actually turning to look at him.

"Lets get out of here"

"But I have home ec. Next!."

"no just leave for the rest of this class."

"But… "

"She won't notice, she's crazy"

Aerith thought about it for a second and then turned to Rinoa, also slouching in her seat, "Rinoa, if she asks I went to the rest room." Rinoa nodded looking at her desk. Aerith swooped up her books and looked at Cloud. "Alright" Cloud smirked and picked up his books.

"Lets go" He got up slowly and she followed suit, they both walked out casually. Aerith turned to him in the hall way.

"I haven't done that in a couple months!" she exclaimed.

"You skipped class before?" Cloud raised an eyebrow.

She giggled a little, "I've done a lot of things before." She smiled at him, grabbed his arm and started pulling him through the hall ways, "Which way to the Auditorium?"

"The Balcony is right next door"

"That'll do" She said as she headed for the double doors, "They don't keep it locked do they?"

"Well they try, but someone always picks the locks." She tried to pull the door open but it was locked, she moved to the other door farther down the hall, and tried that one it was locked too, Cloud came up behind her, "I guess no one has tried to get in today."

"That'll soon change" She reached into her pocket and pulled something that he couldn't see out, he saw her hand move to the lock and then heard it unlock.

"Where did you learn that?"

"A friend" she looked up and pulled him through the doors, "Hurry before we get caught!" She looked over the rail, "oh good the Drama class is down there, this'll be interesting"

Cloud looked over the rail and saw Leon, Yuffie and Riku sitting in the seats watching the theater games of the other students.

"Oh! I love that game!" Aerith mumbled under her breath. Then the door was opened be hind them Cloud looked back. He grabbed Aerith and dived into a row of Seats. She looked at him quizzically and he held a finger up to his mouth.

"it's nice that this door was unlocked" a male voice said.

"Yeah, it's almost too convenient" a female one answered back, "well might as well make the most of it." They heard a rustling and Cloud looked up to where he heard the voices.

"What's going on?" Aerith asked squiggling out from under Clouds arm to see, she looked over clouds shoulder and her eyes widened. "That's…. wow, I didn't know the human body could bend that way…."

Cloud looked back "um… maybe we should get out of here before the love birds see us."

"Who are they?" she said as Cloud pulled her towards the other exit.

"Hercules and Megara, their notorious for that kind of thing."

"Ohhh, that can't be healthy" Aerith was pulled back into the hallway just as the bell rang. "I have to get to Mrs. Charmings' class now, I'll see you at my locker after class, bye!" she said as she headed for the stairs.

-------

Leakie-Chan: thanks for waiting on me, I've been busy…well I'm making excuses…again. I've have time. Not as much time as most of you've had though because I didn't get a Christmas or new years vacation… why? Because those Freaking holidays are on SUNDAY! It was soooooooo lame! Even though I did drive all the way to beauty school…. And as soon as I walked in…. I got sick…. So they sent me home because I'm doing the publics hair now and they didn't want me contaminating them…. I like being on "The floor" which is what we call the solon of the school. I get tips! I'll try to update a little sooner nextime… thanks!

Oh, The girl in the office that Cloud passed…. You won't be seeing the last of her, Cough HeartsOblivion Cough


	5. Abducted

What do you get when you cross a Beauty school student and 7 hours of free time because there aren't any costumers in the salon? An entire outline of two Full Future Chapters! And Straightened hair, and lots of doodling… and lots of staring…and lots of walking around talking to other bored students…

Everyone take note that **Bubblecakes** reviewed with just minuets to spare as I updated…

**Ghost in the Mirror: your wish for it to be longer has been granted. I put an extra 1000 words (hehehe FF X-2 hehehe) in it meaning I gave you 50 more! Unfortunately Vincent didn't get part in this chapter. Maybe I can sneak him in the next one.**

**Yuffiegal23: I've Updated Waves Back**

**X0X.d.a.r.k.a.n.g.e.l.XoX: SO many dots. I think my ring finger went dead on your name :D j/k Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you Enjoyed it.**

**BlackWing92: Your becoming a regular! I'm glad you keep up on the updates. **

**Heartsoblivion: you are Special, not only do you get to be in the story but you get to see it before everyone else does too. Just keep reviewing! I breath reviews**

**LiTlEgReen-WizArd-JedI: Something about the word "Freakin" makes me giggle. Thanks for loving it!**

**RaeDragongirl: I'm glad you rate me with the best. If you wanna see a collection of Aerith Cloud Stories just look in my favorite stories: they should take up quite a bit of room. Some aren't extraordinary but their cute but others are like, awesome. And since you seem to be a fan of those stories maybe you can help me out a little, I once read a story about Riku and an Original Character it had Cloud and Aerith as a side couple and at one point Their in the Green room I think and the original character walks in on them. I think her name was Sky or something like that. Just wanting to find it. Sorry for the lengthy reply :D**

**Snowfynn: I found a Fan art of Sora Cloud and Aerith in the positions you explained, it is kinda freaky that he's such a mix of them. I wanted something in High school. And though Meg acts that way in high school. I don't think I could bring myself to have Aerith have a child in high school, or have pre-marital sex. She's like my Idol, so I put her on a pedestal. **

Chapter 5

Aerith walked into Home Ec. Class. Mrs. Charming was sitting at her desk and there was an unusually odd amount of birds and squirrels out side her windows. She took attendance and then stood in front of the class. She spoke in her high pitched Sheryl temple voice, "Well class, today we'll be making Pie. I have an assortment of strawberries, blueberries, raspberries, and peaches. Please find some groups and I'll be here in the center explaining to you how to make the crust."

A student in the front with extremely long wavy brown hair raised her hand. "What about Apple Pie?" she then turned to her blonde companion and they shared a secret laugh.

"Apples? Apples? There will be no apples entering this room. I don't want to lay my eyes on those vile things!"

The brunette in the front looked at her friend again, and dropped into a southern voice "I like Apple Pie, Don't you Angie?"

"You bet I like Apple pie, Malika"

Angie turned around, "Hey, new girl, do you wanna be in our group?"

Aerith stared for a second… "Um… sure…"

-------

Aerith arrived at her locker and began to put her books in her locker thankfully she heard that Chemistry class didn't get any because of Ms. Dev'ils rant. She'd be going home empty handed tonight. "Ready to go?" Aerith looked up to see Cloud standing behind her.

"Yeah, I have no clue on what there is to do in this City." She closed and locked her locker. They had started to walk down the hall when Aerith heard Sora and Kairi behind her, She turned around, "Hey Sora, you can make it home by yourself, right?"

"Yeah, Kairi's going to come to our house anyways." Sora said Kairi pointed to the glass doors and they turned to walk out them, "See you later Sis."

Aerith turned back to Cloud, "My little brother. We've only been here 2 days and I think he's got him self a girlfriend already. Anyways, what type of car do you have?"

"I don't drive my car. I drive my motorcycle." Cloud held the door open for Aerith.

"So where to first?" She said waiting for Cloud to lead the way.

"Where ever you want."

"Can we go someplace that we can explore?" she inquired.

"Sure." Cloud handed her a helmet from the back of his cycle and straddled it. Aerith looked down at her miniskirt. She looked up at Cloud again. He never noticed.

'Helmet hair? Or smashed head?' she thought to herself. She put the helmet on and jumped onto the cycle keeping her legs on one side.

Cloud turned his head to look at her, "Are you ready?" She wrapped her arms around his waist and nodded. "Were going to the ruins just outside of town." She nodded again and felt him shift his weight to start his bike. He zoomed out of the school parking lot and started heading toward the outskirts of town.

------

Sephiroth looked over at Hook and Hades. "You hear that? We'e going to the ruins." Hades and Hook got in Hades car. "I'll meet you there. I'm taking my own transportation." Sephiroth turned and began to walk away

Hades turned to Hook, "He's going to show off, isn't he?"

"When doesn't he?" Hook responded back to Hades. They looked back over to where Sephiroth was and saw a black feather float to the ground

-----

Aerith felt Cloud shiver in front of her. She looked up to see if there was any thing ahead of them but didn't see anything. Talking was out of the question; with all the wind he'd never hear her. She dismissed it as a normal occurrence and kept hanging on behind him.

Cloud, however, knew why he shivered. He felt Sephiroth on the move again, and it wasn't too far from him. It wasn't a pulse like last time. It was a strong ray. He was really letting his aura shine.

-----

Zack looked up from his trek up the sidewalk of his uncle Tomas. 'That didn't feel too good…' he thought to himself. He continued up to the arched door. He rang the doorbell and a man with slick black hair in his mid 40's answered. "Hey Uncle Tom! Mind if I crash here?"

"Your mother warned me about you. She said you just packed up and left. I hope your not here indefinably." Tom stepped back from the door and let Zack in.

"Thanks Tom, don't worry, just until I can find an apartment. You're too good of an uncle for me to give a heart attack to" Zack walked in and dropped his bags by the door. "I hate to run as soon as I get here, but there's something I gotta take care of. I'll be back before midnight, Thanks again Tom!" Zack turned and walked out the door closing it behind him.

Tom could hear the motorcycle start outside his house and zoom down the street. "It's going to be interesting around here…" he mumbled to himself. He turned around and walked back to his sofa, the game was on.

-----

Sora didn't even feel Sephiroth's energy. Kairi was with him and was blocking any darkness, the result of being a person of light. Sora and Kairi walked up to Sora's new house. The lawn was tidy and even, and the house was nicely painted white. "My mom's going to love you!" Sora walked into his house and held the door open for Kairi. "Mom!" Sora screamed, "I brought a friend home!" Kairi stopped, scrunching her face from Sora's loudness and looked up. A woman with light brown hair walked in and smiled at them both.

"Sora, you don't have to yell, I'm not across town."

"Mom this is Kairi, Kairi, meet my mom." Sora introduced.

"I'm pleased to meet you Mrs. Gainsborough." Kairi smiled at her.

"Like wise Kairi." she turned to look at Sora, "Sora have you seen your sister?"

"Aerith asked me if I could make it home by my self today, she was walking with some guy. I think he was going to show her the town or something."

"I guess she knows what she's doing…. What did he look like?"

"Tall, blond, broad, and wore lots of black." Sora said, grinning.

"Another one huh? Lets hope he's as nice as the last one."

"I think he is Mom. Aeriths never been wrong before" Sora then turned to Kairi, "Wanna see our big screen?" Kairi looked up from the pictures she was examining and shook her head yes, "This way!" Sora started to lead her through the house.

-----

Cloud and Aerith arrived at the bottom of a huge hill. They got off the bike and started up the crumbling steps. "This is really neat!" Aerith exclaimed running ahead. Cloud continued at a steady pace behind her. He looked over his shoulder to see if anyone was there, namely Sephiroth. "Look at the marvelous architecture!" he turned back to see Aerith disappear around the edge of one of the walls. He speed up his pace making sure to keep a close eye on her. "How old do are these?" Aerith turned around to face him. Cloud shrugged and continued behind her. She stopped and picked a flower growing between the stones and smelled it. She turned to face him again. "Smell this, it's very sweet."

Cloud took the flower and smelled it, she was right, it was sweet. "Yeah."

"Oh! My grandmother use to keep these ones!" she picked up another flower, "It's called a Snap Dragon." She positioned her fingers on both sides of the blossoms, applied pressure and the flowers lower petals moved.

"Appropriately named." He said picking one, and trying it himself. He heard a thump come from Aeriths' direction. He looked up to see her stomp down.

THUMP She stomped around a little more and finally there wasn't another thump. She then started to tear away the grass, shrubs and vines from the ground. "It's a old trap door!" she exclaimed. She reached down to pull the iron handle that stuck out. She braced herself and tugged as hard as she could. The hinges gave away and she flew back and landed right on her but with the same "eep" that he had heard her do yesterday when she ran into him. Cloud began to laugh as he started heading toward her to help her up. Aerith wasn't so happy that he was laughing at her. So, she kicked his feet out from underneath him. He fell with a "oof" and then continued laughing, Aerith started laughing with him. He recovered first and then waited patiently for her to end.

"Are you done yet?" He asked seriously, and she started laughing so hard she wasn't making any sound anymore. That obviously didn't work, so he tried a different technique,

"What do you think is under it?" She sobered up a little bit more her cheeks were flushed from the rushing blood.

"Lets open it!" she dug around the sides of the door and started to pull. Cloud put his hands next to hers and pulled with her. There was a creaking and the door flew open. Cloud and Aerith looked down the stairs that lead deep into the hill. "If only we had a flashlight!"

"That's something I can't help you with." Cloud said, looking down the steps.

"Not now, but later. We can come back again and explore it more when we have a light source."

"Alright," Cloud could feel Sephiroth coming closer. He must still be using his power. He had to get Aerith and him out of there. "Come on, I'll show you the Flower gardens in Town."

Aeriths face lit up and she started walking toward him, "What are we waiting for then!" Cloud and her walked back to his motorcycle and got on it in the way they were before. Cloud took off and started heading back toward town. He felt for Sephiroth's aura and it was following him and closing in. He knew that Cloud knew he was following him. Cloud sped up a little bit more.

Sephiroth closed in. He swooped in about 100 feet from Cloud's bike. Cloud saw him land and reached down to grabbed Aerith's arm and pulled her around in front of him, and jumped from his bike he cradled Aerith's head with one arm and her waist with the other he flipped in the air and landed on his feet with Aerith one arm under her back and the other one under her knees in a princess hold. He set her down on her feet. "Aerith, run!" He pushed her in the direction of the town.

"But, what about you?" she said turning around to see him facing Sephiroth.

"I'll be fine. Run!"

Aerith ran around the corner of a nearby church and watched the fight pursue. Cloud powered up and a black leathery wing sprouted from his back, he pulled a huge sword and held it in front of him. Sephiroth pulled a very long sword from what looked like a sheath hanging from his waist, but it didn't look like the sheath was long enough to hold such as monstrous sword. Aerith shrunk back a little bit, those could really, really hurt. Cloud and Sephiroth lunged toward each other at an inhuman speed and clashed their swords together. They took to the air spiraling and pushing apart. The clangs were harsh on Aerith's ears. Cloud swung at Sephiroth and Sephiroth found his chance and took it, he sliced Cloud's arm deep before Cloud pushed him away with the blunt of his blade. Sephiroth charged again and Cloud used Sephiroth's momentum to throw him over Cloud's shoulder and into a window of a church. When Sephiroth was out of view Cloud clutched his arm and hissed in pain. Aerith came out of her hiding spot around the corner and he looked up.

"What are you doing here still?" Cloud sputtered. "You were supposed to run!"

Aerith walked up to him and gingerly touched his exposed wing. Cloud flinched as she did. "Does it hurt?" she asked pulling her hand away.

"No, It's just sensitive." He replied, he retracted it and then looked at her in question.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone if you don't" she cooed.

"What do you mean?" he responded, Aerith put her hand over his arm and a green light began to glow from her hand. He felt a slight stinging and then nothing. He looked down and saw no sign of there ever being a cut there. 'Bet that comes in handy.' He thought to himself. "I won't." he smiled at her.

"Wow it looks like a battle field was through here" Cloud and Aerith turned around to the new person. Aerith's eyes grew wide.

"Zack! What are you doing here?" She put her hands on her hips.

"I thought I broke you of wearing pink" Zack said resting on of his hands on his hip.

Aerith looked down at her outfit, "Pink's my favorite color…"

"You going to introduce me to your new friend?" Zack asked impatiently walking up to where Cloud and Aerith stood. "Hi, I'm Zack." he stuck his hand out.

"Cloud." Cloud then reached out to shake it.

-----Meanwhile----

There was a crash through the windows of the church. The young girl in the second row stood up in surprise. Sephiroth landed in the isle in a rain of colored glass and black feathers. He looked up from his crouched form and green eyes meet hazel. They both watched each other waiting for a queue. The girl blinked once. Twice. "Wow! How did you do that without a scratch!" the girl broke in, her eyes not fearful, but they were curious.

"What's it to you?" Sephiroth said as he rose to a standing position. He started walking down the isle to the doors.

"Wait! Who's going to pay for that window?" She started to run after him.

He turned around, "What's your name?"

"Charli Oblivion" She brushed her shoulder length hair away from her face and smiled. "What's yours?"

"That's not what you should be worried about at the moment." Sephiroth said to her. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her towards the doors of the church.

"Hey! Let me go! You're going to leave a bruise!" Charli shouted. Sephiroth pulled his sword out of its sheath again he kicked open the doors. He put his sword against Charli's throat.

"No one move!" Sephiroth shouted. The three people outside the church looked up. Zack materialized his sword, Cloud let his wing grow out again and he stepped in front of Aerith. Sephiroth looked at Aerith and then to the girl beside him. A smirk appeared on his face.

"Let the girl go Bleach Head!" Zack yelled

"I'll let her go on one condition, a trade, Aerith for the girl."

Cloud and Zack glared at him, Aerith put her hand over her watch and then moved around in front of Cloud. "Deal, let her go." She turned around to face Cloud and Zack, "Don't worry, just find my brother." she turned to face Sephiroth again.

"That was easy." Sephiroth said to himself. Charli glared at him. He watched Aerith approach him. She stopped just out of reach of him.

"Let her go before I continue." Sephiroth let Charli go, and grabbed Aerith. He flipped her over his shoulder and extended wing. He took into the sky with Aerith. "Princess Guard" she whispered her weapon appeared and she reeled back to hit him in the back with it. Sephiroth grabbed it out of her hands and threw it towards the ground.

"I doubt you can fly, so I wouldn't try it if I were you." He said. Aerith watched as her favorite weapon fell through the air. He was actually right, if she were to hit him and he'd let her go, she'd just end up plunging to her death.

-----

Sora's watch started beeping again. "Not again! Kairi, were going to have to call this a night, I have to do something." He jumped up and ran to the living room where his mom was reading a book, "Mom, can you take Kairi home? Aerith just hit her alarm on her watch. I need to go!" Sora turned around and ran back to Kairi. "Kairi, I'm super sorry about you having to go so soon."

"It's alright Sora. If you weren't so cute, I might get irritated" She giggled and walked up to him.

"Mom's going to take you home, is that alright?"

"Yeah, I'll see you at school tomorrow." She walked up to Sora's mother who looked a little jittery, "Bye Sora." she and his mother walked out the door.

Sora ran to the Garage and jumped on his bike. He looked down at his watch to see where Aerith was and tilted his head, 'Wow, she's pretty high up…' he thought to himself. He opened the garage door and started riding his bike in the direction that the watch indicated.

------

Cloud and Zack ran to their respective bikes. "Where do you think he's taking her?" Zack called to Cloud.

"His house!" Cloud called back.

They started up their bikes and Cloud showed the way to town.

"HEY! WHAT ABOUT ME!" Charli was left there in the dust of the bikes, " I was a hostage too! I had a sword at my throat!" She gave a small pout, and started to walk to her own bike cycle sitting outside the church. "I hope that girl is alright…"

------

Thanks to Heartsobivion for the character and for helping with spellcheck and stuff. Thanks!


End file.
